The beginning of Something AwkwardBut Hot
by HermsTimeTurner
Summary: Hermione and Draco have a little "Moment" one morning. oh how this morning will lead to so much more :  Enjoy and Review! 3


**Hehe. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK Rowling. I don't own the song, either. **

Song: Avril Lavigne- What the hell

"Oh for the love of Merlin!" Said Hermione Granger, who was like always, banging on the Head's bathroom door at 9am in the morning. "Malfoy hurry up! You've been in the bathroom for almost an hour!" she complained.

"Looking good takes time, Granger!" He shouted back, through the door. Hermione leaned against the wall beside it, before the door suddenly opened, and her eyes flashed upwards. Draco, despite having been in the shower for a while, was still soaking wet- his platinum blond hair and fringe stuck to his face. "Something you probably have no experience with" he smirked at her, and began to walk across the common room they shared.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and walked straight into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Draco was still smirking as he walked into his bedroom, leaving the door wide open behind him. He changed into a pair of silk green boxers, rather than changing into his uniform. He couldn't be bothered- and besides, he's LOVE to see Granger's reaction as he walks through the common room in nothing but a pair silks.

And so he waited, but only for a few minutes. And she still hadn't come out again. It was only 10 minutes into Hermione being in the bathroom when the Slytherin realised that he left his wand in the bathroom.

"Shit" he muttered, running a hand through his hair. He walked out of his room and straight up to the bathroom door, knocking twice. No reply. He rolled his eyes.

Personal space was something for him, and nothing to be tampered with. He didn't necessarily care about Hermione's privacy or personal space, so leave it to him to open the door and walk right in.

Hermione hadn't heard him; as the shower was as loud as it could be and her back was turned from him so she didn't notice the figure walk straight past her. Draco walked right over to the sink and picked up his wand, and as he turned around to leave his eyes caught onto something he shouldn't really be looking at:

Granger's arse.

_Good Merlin! _His eyes widened as he gawked at the perfect bum that was Hermione Granger's.

His eyes trailed from her perfect bum to her legs, and back up again. He mentally kicked himself repeatedly for looking at her like that- but damn!

And then Hermione turned- and he nearly went unconscious.

Need he say no more than she was hot? Hot body. And a Hot face. Why, WHY hadn't he noticed this before?

But the bookworm hadn't noticed him- yet.

Draco took a step forward, to get a better glance. She turned sideways and let the water fall down her chest. What was her chest size? B cup? C? A?

It really didn't matter. But what mattered was that Hermione Granger was suddenly staring right at him.

And he stumbled a little, before darting out of the room- leaving Hermione standing there completely confused.

As she exited the shower no more than 2 minutes later, she bent down and picked up the wand that belonged to her roommate. She wrapped a towel around her body and walked out into the common room.

Draco was nowhere to be seen.

His bedroom door was open, so she walked in and placed his wand on his bed, before turning around to leave when-

"Granger? What the fuck are you doing in my room?" He snapped.

"You left your bloody wand in the bathroom, Malfoy. And I was returning the stupid thing to you, so move out of my way- I need to change" she tried to get past him, as he stood at the door, blocking her way.

"No Granger, I think I like you dressed like this" he grinned.

"Malfoy, move. Or I'll make you" she snapped.

"I can make you do something for me, Granger" he smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Move, ferret. I need to change I'm already late for class" She tried to push past him again, but alas, he was too strong.

"And why should I do that for someone who has the highest level of impatience? Especially in the morning."

"Said the boy who was gawking at me in the shower." She said, and his smirk dropped "Now move you pervert"

Draco loosened a little, but didn't move.

"I know Wandless spells" Hermione threatened.

"And I know how to make that towel disappear from you…without a wand" He replied.

"Fine. What is it you want?" She sighed.

"Hmm…let me think" he said, making her wait.

Hermione tapped her foot. "Seriously, hurry this up I'm already late!"

"Calm down, Granger" he said coolly "I'm thinking"

"Very slowly, I can see" she added rudely. "Just think of something and hurry up"

"Fine then. If you're so impatient I have something." He began. "Kiss me"

Hermione's eyes widened and her face went pale "You want me to do WHAT?" 

"You heard me, witch" he said "Kiss me" 

"NO!" 

"Fine then. I hope you enjoy detention" He grinned again.

"I will NOT kiss you! Think of something else!" She snapped.

"No"

"YES!"

"Oh- so you'll kiss me then?" 

"NO!"

"Then what, Granger? I can't let you pass without coming to some sort of agreement" Draco said.

"I'm going out with Ron!" She snapped.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Sure you are. You two ended it weeks ago. Why bring it up, again? To make me jealous?"

Hermione went red with anger. "MOVE DRACO MALFOY OR I'LL HEX YOUR BALLS OFF!" 

"Make me!" He snapped playfully, gripping the sides of the door as she tried to barge past him, which didn't work. It didn't work when she tried to duct underneath him, either.

"I swear Malfoy…" she gritted between her teeth.

"You swear what?" he smiled; he could see he was getting to her.

"Fine. Okay? I'll kiss you!"

Hermione stepped forward, and got on her toes, as she put her hands on his shoulders and leaned forward to kiss him quickly.

But before her lips could even touch his, she felt her towel being swiped from around her body, flung to the side and the arms of the pale Slytherin snake around her waist, pulling her into a heated kiss.

Hermione squealed angrily as she was forcefully pressed upon him- fully naked. Breathing wasn't so easy, either. She felt as if she had to take gasps of breath as she was forced face to face with Draco.

"Let…" She gasped "Me!" she gasped again "GO!"

But he completely ignored her, gripping even more tightly onto her he moved forward and threw her onto his bed.

"WHAT THE-?" She snapped. And he stood in front of her, looking Hermione up and down, as she completely forgot that she was stark naked.

"Don't act like you didn't like it, Granger" Draco said. Turning around to leave, but as he reached the door, he turned "By the way, nice tits" he smirked, and left the room.

Hermione got up from his bed, snatched her towel and ran after him.

_This wasn't exactly how she wanted her day to start out._


End file.
